<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Last Minute Shopping by PurpleStarsss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319184">Last Minute Shopping</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleStarsss/pseuds/PurpleStarsss'>PurpleStarsss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brotherly Bonding, Christmas Shopping, Crack, Family Bonding, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:41:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleStarsss/pseuds/PurpleStarsss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shopping? Fun, great, nice. Last minute shopping? Stressful, exhausting, tiring. Luckily, Warriors has three equally disastrous brothers who will help him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Four &amp; Hyrule &amp; Legend &amp; Warriors (Linked Universe), Four &amp; Hyrule (Linked Universe), Four &amp; Legend (Linked Universe), Four &amp; Warriors (Linked Universe), Hyrule &amp; Legend (Linked Universe), Hyrule &amp; Warriors (Linked Universe), Legend &amp; Warriors (Linked Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Last Minute Shopping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First of all, Happy Holidays :))))<br/>Second of all, Writing LU fics do be fun ngl.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>"Will you finally clear this up for us?"</p><p> </p><p>Four let out a huge sigh, finally one of them, Goddess bless Legend, spoke up and asked the million-dollar question. Warriors didn't really give them the details other than telling, not asking. <em>Telling</em> them to meet up and saying it was <em> urgent </em> . He was wondering a little on <em> what </em> made it so important until he was told the meeting place was the mall, now he has <em> some </em> idea on what it could be.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I wanna know what we're doing." Hyrule grinned, a little nervous as he watched Warriors pace around the table the trio sat while their forth member walked around them.</p><p> </p><p>"Considering we're at the <em> mall </em>, I have an idea of what it is.." Four hummed with a small smirk and a knowing glance towards the hero, fiddling with the strings of his white hoodie. Although that smirk fell as they all jumped when Warriors slammed his hands onto the table, mostly for dramatic effect.</p><p> </p><p>"Quiet down my chattering broccoli brothers." Warriors began and Legend raised an eyebrow, he ignored his confusion. "You're all here to <em> assist </em> me." He grinned.</p><p> </p><p>"Broccoli?" Legend repeated, his eyes narrowed a little as he judged the taller man's choice of words.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, we all wore the green uniform at some point. broccoli is green. Keep up!" Warriors waved, giving him an answer that was unsatisfactory just to carry on. </p><p> </p><p>"So, I need gifts and you all will help me."</p><p> </p><p>"Gifts..?" Legend repeated once more and Four <em> almost </em> called him a parrot, he decided against it when Warriors continued talking.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, Four is here cause we need as much help as we can." Warriors stated and gestured towards him. Four beamed at that, eyes shining red as he gave a bright smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Eh, can't help but be quick on my feet." Four shrugged, still giving them a toothy smile as Warriors continued.</p><p> </p><p>"And Legend lost a bet so he <em>has</em> to help me." Warriors reminded and Legend pouted at that one but reluctantly nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Unfortunately.. I'll win the next one though."</p><p> </p><p>"Hyrule.." Warriors paused, he saw the freckled man smile and wait in anticipation and he let out a sigh, already expecting the exact reaction the other will give him and grinned back at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Hyrule is my bro and I wanna hang out with him." Warriors admitted and he was right, Hyrule gave him a bright big smile. Four and Legend would have argued about double standards if it weren't for the fact that they <em> agreed </em> with him, they all have a soft spot in their heart for him and they absolutely adore him. They don't blame Warriors, they too would invite the guy.</p><p> </p><p>"Now!" He continued, catching their attention once more. "I need to get this thing over with."</p><p> </p><p>"Gifts. <em>We</em> need gifts."</p><p> </p><p>Four raised his hand up and Warriors paused and nodded, urging him to speak up. He was about to ask his question but before he did that, Four shot Legend a glare when he muttered 'goody two shoes nerd.' into his drink. Legend did elect to avoid eye contact in that moment but Hyrule could see the smallest twitch of a smile.</p><p> </p><p>"For who specifically?" Four asked, while still glaring at Legend. </p><p> </p><p>"Uh.. Arty, Linkle.. oh and <em> specifically </em> Volga!!" Warriors counted on his fingers before beaming up at the last mention.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh your dragon mans?" Hyrule grinned and Warriors let out a laugh and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Mhm mhm. He did <em> not </em>want to join in, but when I made it a challenge he got on board with it. Now I <em> have </em> to win." Warriors shrugged as he let out an exasperated sigh, Legend raised an eyebrow at this.</p><p> </p><p>"Isn't it cheating if you have us to help?" He asked and Warriors stuck out his tongue.</p><p> </p><p>"No rules say otherwise~! Besides, <em>I </em> will be in charge of his so technically it isn't. Now!" Warriors rummaged through his pockets and pulled out a folded paper. "Four, you're in charge of Linkle's gift here's what she wants." He passed it and Four nodded then paused when he examined the paper.</p><p> </p><p>"She wants food..?" Four raised an eyebrow. He could tell this wasn't a gift list but rather a grocery list.</p><p> </p><p>"Apparently."</p><p> </p><p>That earned him a disappointed glare from all three of them and he let out a sigh and crossed his arms.</p><p> </p><p>"Kidding kidding! I made a tiny Cucco statue for her." Warriors admitted and they continued to glare at him.</p><p> </p><p>"What!! I <em> did </em>." He repeated, flushing red when all of them continued to stare.</p><p> </p><p>".. Okay, Sky helped me. He taught and showed me." He finally admitted with a sigh and slouched, he received a supportive pat on his arm from Hyrule.</p><p> </p><p>"Anyway though, I'm going to be making cookies for them and treats too! Oh and I promised I'll be in charge of breakfast with Volga the day after.. So, anyway—" Warriors huffed, an attempt to change the subject and it did work. Mostly out of pity and a silent yet mutual agreement that they will mess with him later.</p><p> </p><p>"Legend you will help him with it, ya good ol Grinch." Warriors pointed and Legend nodded slowly.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine fine- wait a minute." He paused then shot him a glare while Four snickered.</p><p> </p><p>"Hyrule you will help me with Artemis and Volga's gift is mine to decide, kay?" Warriors finished off and Hyrule beamed up and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright!" </p><p> </p><p>"Now we meet back at three here okay? Okay!" Warriors grabbed his teammate's arm, pulling him up as they ran off</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Four and Legend watched them run off in comfortable silence, that is until Four's eyebrows furrowed and he muttered a 'wait a minute.' while Legend continued to sip his soda, biting his straw too.</p><p> </p><p>"I just realized a thing."  Four spoke up and Legend raised an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>"Hm?"</p><p> </p><p>"Wars did not give us money."</p><p> </p><p>Legend paused then let out a groan, grumbling quietly as he grabbed the other's hood and pulled him up then towards the huge market.</p><p> </p><p>"... Eh he'll pay us back later."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"So how are things going on your side?"</p><p> </p><p>It was Legend that asked this question, he was assigned cart duty and pushed it around while Four passed items to him. Only because Four was too short to see where he was going, Legend did tease him. Four did tease back by pulling the magic painting card on him.</p><p> </p><p>Magic was a fickle, honestly. Their world was mixed with a lot of magic, some benefited from it such as Midna, a family friend they met through Twilight, Shadow or Ravio. Mastering it with ease. </p><p> </p><p>Others struggled with magic, it being a curse or just a pain in the ass, it was somewhere in that area for both of them. Like that one time Legend turned into a painting and Four screeched. Ravio was the one who pulled him out after Four texted their small group chat. Shadow had the audacity to meme and say 'At least now we can say he's a work of art.' Four did <em> not </em> appreciate that at the time. Ravio did laugh before pulling Legend out from the wall and they had to carry his passed out ass to his home. Where Marin let out a <em> long </em> sigh and mentioned it's not the first time his passed out ass appeared on her doorstep.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh? Well.." Four trailed off before laughing sheepishly, "Shadow managed to surprise us last night." He grinned as he passed the frozen waffles to Legend then scratching it off their list. Legend raised an eyebrow and urged him to go on.</p><p> </p><p>"He surprised us by showing up? He <em> finally </em> got free enough to book a flight here!" Four grinned at him and Legend's eyes widened as he paused and let out an 'Oh?' while looking at him with surprise.</p><p> </p><p>He did hear from Four earlier that week, during work, that Shadow might not make it. Something about family and being dragged around. He did notice him a bit grumpy and snappy, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible. Legend didn't know what to do at the time and talked about it with Ravio in private during one of their brunches. </p><p> </p><p>Why brunches? Well.. They <em> would </em> have breakfast together, if it weren't for Legend being a sleepy mess.</p><p> </p><p>Marin and Ravio would have breakfast together and then Legend would walk in with a blanket over his head, yawning every few seconds before falling asleep at the table. They did teasingly question if Sky and him were brothers with how they reacted eerily similar when woken up, both glaring and ready to fall back asleep. That made him pout before shrugging and accepting it saying he's more than happy to call him a brother, that was <em> quickly </em> followed by a 'If you mention this to anyone I will kick you both out. No more scamming for you and no more singing for you.'</p><p> </p><p>This isn't about him and his domestic life with his roommates though, he can go back to thinking about them later. Now he has to focus on his 'coworker' brother and his life updates <em> and </em> the task their dramatic brother gave him.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh damn, congrats!" Legend shot him a toothy grin as he adjusted his hat, a navy blue beanie that had white puffball. It looked stupid, but he didn't care at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>"Mhm!!! We <em> were </em> a little upset-"</p><p> </p><p>That was an understatement. </p><p> </p><p>"-that he did <em> not </em> tell us, we could have went and picked him up from the airport." Four let out a sigh and crouched down, grumbling quietly until he found the Nutella jar. It wasn't on the list, but he did realize Nutella has <em>mysteriously </em>vanished and he has an idea that a certain purple 'cat' finished it.</p><p> </p><p>"But nooo he had to be dramatic and showed up last night in the middle of the night <em> freezing </em>." He laughed and Legend snorted as he rubbed his forehead, unsure if he felt tired at the thought of being in his place or amused over the whole thing. "Apparently he wanted to have that hallmark coming home to family dramatic effect." </p><p> </p><p>Legend <em> could </em> imagine it, showing up in a snowy evening. It was heartwarming but unbelievably extra.</p><p> </p><p>"I mean it wasn't worth the mess of snow he caused <em>but</em> we were too happy to see him in the first place to care…" Four hummed, and Legend could see his eyes flash from amber red to icy blue then back to amber-red mixed with lavender in gradient kind of way.</p><p> </p><p>He still didn't get an answer for that. It <em> used </em> to stay one color for a whole day, the first time Four stumbled in with bright green eyes, greener than grass, and way too.. work-obsessed that he missed break <em> just </em> to make another sword. </p><p> </p><p>The next day, he was blue-eyed and would <em> not </em> tolerate any mistakes or mishaps. He definitely got angry over a mess that happened that day and yelled no one touch anything while he cleaned it. Ever since then, they were all a little more <em> cautious </em> over any mess in fear to be the receiving end of his wrath.</p><p> </p><p>The day after it, he had vibrant red eyes that sparkled every few moments as he gushed. Somehow this caused people to keep coming back <em>just</em> to talk to him, something about having such a welcoming vibe that it made others feel welcome.</p><p> </p><p>Then he came with purple eyes and those were the days he would be so quiet and to himself. That is until Shadow started to tag along and they would whisper -<em>scheme- </em>together.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't know what happened, but it's been like that for <em> approximately </em> a month, then he saw it happen as they talked. Red then blue then purple then green then back to blue then red then all at once then purple eyes, all changing and glowing briefly between each change before him. It was a little duller now that it was when it stayed one color a day.</p><p> </p><p>Legend asked about it, but backed off when he was told it's a story for another day. It didn't stop him from guessing and making up theories, the most likely and sensible theory of his was that he messed with magic and it made his eyes change colors. He was glad it didn't have a lasting effect on him, other than the color-changing eyes. Other than that, He was mostly glad that after this mishap, Four and Shadow, who used to argue since they met, became closer and more friendly. Now you can't separate the duo. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>That </em> and worried sick since he was freezing his ass off and we <em> had </em> to help him get under blankets and make him some hot cocoa." Four grumbled and he could see frustrated blue eyes as he let out a groan. Legend laughed at that as he pushed the cart and they went to the next aisle.</p><p> </p><p>"Nice nice." Legend hummed and Four shot him toothy grin as he spoke up, he could tell there's a mischievous glint in those lavender eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Mhmm, how's <em> your </em> idiot and redhead?" Four asked in a sing-song voice and Legend tensed up then let out a scoff.</p><p> </p><p>"Ravio tried to get me into the spirit by dressing up as Santa." He informed him instantly, the sound of pure exhaustion caused the short boy to laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"... Yeah I can see that."</p><p> </p><p>"I was <em> kidding </em>." </p><p> </p><p>"Sure you were." Four shot him a smug smirk and Legend narrowed his eyes then sighed in defeat.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay I <em> wasn't</em>.. Technically.. Marin dressed up as Santa though, the whole suit and everything. It was more of a PJs onesie come to think of it.. but <em> Ravio </em> hid in a <em> present </em> before bursting open with the biggest bow on his head." Legend admitted and he slouched, using the cart as support as he leaned and put some weight on it while Four had to pause from reading the grocery list and examining the isle, the sound of his laughter echoing as he shook his head before leading them away.</p><p> </p><p>"I did shove him back into the box and try to cover it." Legend noted, continuing his tale in the calmest tone he could ever muster. Four's snickering, that he was trying to contain as he bit his lip, came back with full force at that. Amused both over how neutral the man sounded <em>and </em>the mere image his mind made up of his friend's tale.</p><p> </p><p>"I see being <em> dramatic </em> is a family thing." Four grinned up at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Obviously." </p><p> </p><p>"I'm betting it's the purple hair."</p><p> </p><p>"<em> Hah </em>betting is always fun-" Legend tilted his head and grinned back, Four rolled his eyes at that.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Alright my partner in chivalry." Warriors clapped as they stood in front of a gift shop that was themed after the holidays, perfect for his goal.</p><p> </p><p>"Isn't it partners in crime?" Hyrule asked with a raised eyebrow but didn't hide the amusement in his tone.</p><p> </p><p>"I mean- <em> yeah </em> ." Warriors hummed, didn't try to deny it. Hyrule snorted in amusement as they walked through the crowded halls. Honestly, he did <em>not </em>like how crowded everything was, it made him anxious. What if he turned too quickly? He will knock a snow globe off its shelf and cause a mess.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, so we need two gifts for them." Warriors reminded them of their task and Hyrule snapped back to reality and tilted his head. </p><p> </p><p>"What did you have in mind..?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, Arty is getting an ugly ass sweater." Warriors started with little to no shame, Hyrule paused and turned to face him with questioning amusement.</p><p> </p><p>"... <em> why </em>."</p><p> </p><p>"Because she's like an older sister and I have to embarrass her."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, I mean that's what Leg- I mean-" Hyrule slapped a hand over his mouth. Although, it did not do much as Warriors turned to face him with wide curious eyes and a shit-eating grin.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh? Legend got someone an ugly sweater? Who-" He asked and Hyrule pouted then let out a whine.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't say!! I'll get in trouble."</p><p> </p><p>"Come <em> on, </em> I won't tell." </p><p> </p><p>"Warriors.." </p><p> </p><p>Hyrule's pout persisted as he looked at him with sadness filled eyes that only served to squeeze his heart and fill it with guilt.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine fine, that only leads to me believing it's for <em>me</em>. Oh, <em>I </em> see how it is." Warriors teased and that did cause a small smile to twitch on the other's face.</p><p> </p><p>"It's <em>not! </em>" Hyrule tried to whine but laughed at the end, encouraging the blond to continue his teasing.</p><p> </p><p>"Does it have a nice pattern <em>at least </em>..?" He asked and Hyrule patted his arm.</p><p> </p><p>"We'll see." Hyrule stuck out his tongue then grabbed a sweater with a cat in its own sweater with snow patterns around it. He held it up for Warriors. "Anyway, is this good enough?"</p><p> </p><p>Warriors hummed, tapping his chin as he observed it. After moments of contemplating, he shook his head. "Hm.. no no, cats are too cute. I want the most <em> obnoxious </em> gift ever, not cute."  Warriors sighed then his face lit up and his frown turned into a devious smirk. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh my God.. what if I get her a sweater that has my face on it- that would be <em> so </em> good."</p><p> </p><p>Hyrule hummed as he set aside the poorly folded sweater then he played with his scarf a little, tying it and untying it together as Warriors rambled.</p><p> </p><p>"I think.. but Wars.." </p><p> </p><p>He stopped his rambling and Hyrule grinned, he let go of his scarf and smiled brightly at him. "Aren't we supposed to find <em> ugly </em> sweaters..? You're too pretty for that." He beamed when he saw the other pause and then grin.</p><p> </p><p>He knew if Legend was here, he would groan and say 'Great now we can use his ego as a hot air balloon with how big it is.' and that would have made him snicker. But he wasn't here to give him a comment that will give him enough time to register the encouragement and compliments people, specifically his loved ones, gave him and Warriors wondered how in the world he managed without the support this guy gave him.</p><p> </p><p>".. Hyrule, have I ever told you that you're the most amazing brother I've ever had?" Warriors smiled while his eyebrows furrowed as he looked at him with utmost appreciation, a hand on his chest as he slowly nodded. Hyrule laughed and shook his head but beamed anyway.</p><p> </p><p>"No, you!!" Hyrule laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"Bro!!"</p><p> </p><p>"Bro!!!"</p><p> </p><p>Their smiles mirrored each other and they both laughed, that is until Warriors spoke again and it made Hyrule's laugh die instantly.</p><p> </p><p>"But I <em> will </em> get a sweater with my face on it." Warriors stated and Hyrule frowned, almost worried that the other didn't take his words as true and still believed the ugly sweater thing. If he did, Hyrule <em>will </em>start a Warriors appreciation group. He will lead it.</p><p> </p><p>"Why?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's for Volga. That would be <em>the </em>best gift. Imagine, having my face as a shirt. It would be <em>beautiful. </em>"</p><p> </p><p>Hyrule let out a sigh of relief but nodded at that. Then paused.</p><p> </p><p>"who will make it for us though..?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uh.." </p><p> </p><p>"Who knows how to sew..?" Warriors asked and then Hyrule shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh… we'll figure that out later- anyway! Sweaters?" Warriors continued as he picked up another sweater. This one had the same generic winter patterns except the colors were obviously Halloween themed and had the phrase 'Halloween the sequel. Winter edition.'</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yes! Okay but that sweater makes <em> no </em> sense."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"And- Got it! Okay okay, put me down!"</p><p> </p><p>Four held onto the see-through plastic box, a rectangular-shaped box that had rainbow-themed cupcake liners in it.</p><p> </p><p>"Why did they put it so high up- yeesh-" Legend hissed, he was holding the other up in a classic cinematic way.</p><p> </p><p>Yes, it is The Lion King one. Yes, Legend had the song stuck in his mind the moment the other told him to pick and lift him up.</p><p> </p><p>"God... I can't wait to get this over with." The taller man huffed as he set the other down into the cart.</p><p> </p><p>"Eh, at least it isn't like running errands for <em> work </em> during winter eh?" Four shrugged and Legend shuddered at the thought. Four rolled his eyes and almost commented on his reaction before pausing as he stood on the cart, squinting his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Ugh yeah. Honestly, I just want to <em> nap </em>." Legend hummed and Four's eye twitched.</p><p> </p><p>"You'll get to sleep later— but for now... Legend?"</p><p> </p><p>He gestured to himself and then to the ground. Legend didn't move, he almost thought the other didn't get what he was hinting towards.</p><p> </p><p>"Hm??"</p><p> </p><p>Four deadpanned and when he saw the other isn't moving to help him down he glared. He gritted his teeth and a sigh escaped him as he accepted that the other won't help him.</p><p> </p><p>That is until when he <em>tried </em>to get off.</p><p> </p><p>Because the moment he <em>did </em>try, the cart shook and had him grabbing onto it with dear life as he shot a glare towards the other boy.</p><p> </p><p>"Legend." He hissed and tried again, only to have the same happen and Legend's grin widening. "Dude can you stop— <em> Legend </em>." He hissed then paled as he saw him smirk and lean forward.</p><p> </p><p>Their eyes locked and Four could guess what the other had in mind. And it did <em>not </em>help easing his worries.</p><p> </p><p>"Legend don't.. <em> Legend </em>." Four tried to warn, but the other's smug toothy smile told him he has no way of getting out of it.</p><p> </p><p>And then he ran.</p><p> </p><p>"LEGEND YOU FUCKIN BI-" Four shrieked but it was drowned out by the sound of the other's laughter. He clung onto the cart while the other continued to run quicker and quicker.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>They were done. He can't <em>believe </em>they're done. At least, fifty percent <em>is </em>done.</p><p> </p><p>Warriors isn't sure if team swords are done or not, but his team? Yeah for sure they were. The bags of clothes and wrapped gifts are a clear indicator that they're done.</p><p> </p><p>Yes, Legend and Four are called team swords. Yes, it's because they're blacksmiths. Honestly meeting them was pure coincidence, but when your best friend has an unbelievable streak in breaking his equipment? They became regular customers. </p><p> </p><p>He recalls how Four called his friend a barbarian that shouldn't use weapons in the first place after they returned for the tenth time that day. His friend did retaliate and use a spoon as a weapon after that and did break it as soon as he <em>defeated </em>a bokoblin. He never saw this much anger in such a small body as he yelled something about being a wild child.</p><p> </p><p>That's how Wild got his nickname though, nice backstory he might add. Then Warriors and Legend hit it off with good ol betting, they made a bet on how long it will take until Four gave up on creating weapons for Wild, and suddenly he was invited into his group and he <em>definitely </em>introduced him by pulling him into a headlock and ruffling his hair.</p><p> </p><p>Warriors warned him to <em>never ever </em>try betting with that one purple-haired friend of his, though. Legend didn't listen.. and...</p><p> </p><p>This is the <em>one </em>time he was more than glad that the other didn't listen to him. </p><p> </p><p>Because next thing he knew, Legend and Ravio became close to the point they're attached by the hip. It was endearing and he saw how happy they made each other. He wouldn't say it out loud, Legend and him have this reputation of being the snarky duo that mess with each other while hurling witty comments to one another, but he did feel happy seeing how the duo actually helped one another grow a little. He saw how Legend was getting slowly but surely calmer and cheery with them instead of the closed-off wary demeanor he kept up <em>and </em>he saw Ravio actually stopped avoiding and hiding from conflict and started to tackle them with more bravery but in <em>his </em>own unique way.</p><p> </p><p>Although, despite all of that. He was still a little shit and gave them the 'If you cause drama… invite me I wanna watch this soap opera.' talk.  As most people could guess. Yes, it did lead to Legend punching him. Yes, Ravio covered his face, let out a huge groan, and said "Thanks now I'd like you to pay Forty thousand ruppees for being nosey."</p><p> </p><p>The memory still warms his heart, though. Speaking of warmth, the tall blond let out a gasp as he grabbed Hyrule's arm, his gaze fixed on the cart.</p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>"Look-" Warriors pointed and Hyrule followed his gaze towards a crowded cart, mostly surrounded by parents with their kids. </p><p> </p><p>Hyrule tilted his head, still lost as he let Warriors pull him towards it. He smiled sheepishly as they accidentally bumped into a huge rito with five children clinging and tugging him while pointing in all directions, each towards one plushie. He would have felt bad for the seemingly stressful situation he was in, yet the man seemed more than okay. He seemed thrilled even and that helped. Then he overheard him mention singing and point towards another rito, they all dropped the toys to him and rushed off to who he assumed is their mom while the man paid for all the toys.</p><p> </p><p>"Hyrule, it's a <em> dragon </em>plush toy, oh my Nayru, I <em> need </em>to get this! He <em> so </em> won't expect this!" Warriors picked up the dragon plushie, a red dragon that had huge yellow eyes that definitely had glitter, it was wearing a small green sweater that had its wings sticking out from behind and held a small present. Hyrule let out a gasp as he grabbed it, gave it a hug, and gasped once more over how soft the material was.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh OH!!! can I get one too?" Hyrule asked, wide eyes and a gaping mouth as he stared at him. It turned into a smile when the other shrugged and nodded while paying for the dragon. Hyrule beamed and his eyes bounced from one plush toy to another until they settled on one specific plushie. A small fairy with button eyes and brown hair, he blinked and slowly reached out to that one.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I want this one—" Hyrule turned to the other as he pulled it, then noticed it was light then suddenly it was <em>way </em>heavier than the other plushie he held. He turned to look at it, and his gaze followed it down until he saw a hand hanging onto its leg and he followed it down to look at its owner, a man staring up at him with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>"Um.."</p><p> </p><p>"This is mine." The man informed him and Hyrule blinked then shot Warriors a confused glance then back at the short man in a green suit that looked way too uncomfortable.</p><p> </p><p>"Sir.. I-" Hyrule tried to tug it back only for the man to yank it back with way more force.</p><p> </p><p>"I believe I got it first." </p><p> </p><p>Hyrule's nervous grin turned into a frown, then he felt a pat on his shoulder as Warriors grabbed the plushie toy and shot his brother a grin.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah haha Roolie, buddy, lemme handle this." Warriors grinned as he stood between them while holding the toy with a firm grip.</p><p> </p><p>"Mm.." Hyrule frowned, taking a step back and crossing his arms. His eyes glanced back to the merchant that sold the toys and walked towards him, trusting Warriors to handle this.</p><p> </p><p>"Sir I know you mean well, but my Lil brother really <em>really </em>needs this—" Warriors tried as he tugged the doll back, trying to be careful not to mess it up. His eyes glanced down and they narrowed when he saw the man already had two. </p><p> </p><p>"And I can <em>tell </em>you already have two. Come on, spread some cheer. Please?" Warriors tried, giving him the most charming smile he could ever muster. The one he knew caused people to swoon and listen to him.</p><p> </p><p>"No, fuck you specifically."</p><p> </p><p>His smile didn't work. That offends him. Warriors frowned and, at that moment, Hyrule came into view. Staring down at the man and they both paused, Warriors raised an eyebrow at him while the short man glared up.</p><p> </p><p>Hyrule smiled softly.</p><p> </p><p>Then with as much force and as much speed as he could summon, he put his full weight as he stomped on the man's foot and earned a loud high pitched screech. The man let go of the doll and instead held his hurting foot and at that sign, Hyrule yanked Warriors by his shirt and bolted with him stumbling then picking up the pace.</p><p> </p><p>"RULE?" Warriors shot him a surprised yet impressed glance. He definitely winced when he heard the man yell at them to get back, his order backfired on him since it only made them run faster.</p><p> </p><p>"IM SORRY." Hyrule shot back as he ran side by side with him. "I DIDN'T LIKE HOW HE INSULTED YOU-"</p><p> </p><p>"We didn't pay them, Roolie we have to go back—" He reminded, confused over how Hyrule grinned at him.</p><p> </p><p>"I already did! I paid while you talked!" Hyrule laughed and Warriors frowned then grinned.</p><p> </p><p>"Hylia <em> damn </em>." Warriors muttered as they made a beeline through the crowd. Hyrule nodded as they went in a zig-zag kind of motion.</p><p> </p><p>"Also, I've known this man. I heard of him bothering and making Four uncomfortable. This was.. payback." He noted and Warriors frowned.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeesh."</p><p> </p><p>"<em> Yeah </em>."</p><p> </p><p>They slowed down, their run turned into a jog then into a walk then they stood there heaving and trying to catch their breath for a moment. Hyrule was internally glad that they didn't force Sky to tag along, or else he would be struggling.</p><p> </p><p>"Did we lose him?" Warriors asked and Hyrule paused. When he heard nothing, no yell or running, he shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>"Hm.. I dunno-"</p><p> </p><p>"Lose who."</p><p> </p><p>They jumped at the new voice and turned to see a small kid staring at them with boredom. Her eyes narrowed as she took a bite off of her ice cream. Warriors could feel his teeth hurting just from witnessing it. </p><p> </p><p>"Uuuuuh.." </p><p> </p><p>The duo glanced towards one another then back at the girl who raised an eyebrow. Hyrule swore he saw her somewhere, yet couldn't place his finger on it.</p><p> </p><p>"Tiny man in a green tight suit or whatever, looks really angry and shouts stuff about fairies." Hyrule informed her and she snorted, a smug grin on her face as she pointed behind them yet a little upwards to the sky.</p><p> </p><p>"You mean the one floating with a big red balloon over there?" She asked and the duo paled as they slowly turned and saw the man was indeed flying and heading towards them.</p><p> </p><p>"HUH?!"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"So are you planning on spending the day at the barn or is there a change of plans since..?" Legend asked as he pushed the cart, Four was still inside it and his legs were, barely, dangling out as he fiddled with a Rubik's cube Legend bought to make up to him for <em>that </em>act.</p><p> </p><p>Malon and Time were <em>kind </em>enough to host a huge gathering just for their found family. It has only been a year and a half since their 'little' group became family and suddenly they're tightknit.</p><p> </p><p>Most said they will be coming, depending on their schedules and families. Some were busy though, but they all knew that every single one of them was welcome.</p><p> </p><p>"Hm? Oh, I'm bringing Dot and Shadow with me, we're a package deal." He answered with a toothy grin, it amused him how his reply made the other let out a huge relieved sigh.</p><p> </p><p>"God I was <em>hoping </em>you would say that. I wasn't sure what to do, Ravio and Marin suggested we go together but.." Legend trailed off then frowned and Four sat up.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't have to if you don't want to but you know we love them." He reminded him and Legend scoffed, but they both knew that helped reassure him.</p><p> </p><p>"Mhm, I know." Legend nodded then frowned and groaned. "I just don't <em> want </em> them to open their <em>gifts</em> in front of everyone and—" </p><p> </p><p>"Oh? You're shy?" He smirked and Legend deadpanned at swatted his head.</p><p> </p><p>"<em> No</em>. Just privacy you little shit." He hissed and Four snickered while rubbing the back of his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Aw did you get them something dramatic? Is that why you're shy?" He continued to tease then yelped when the other shook the cart and caused him to lose his balance for a bit.</p><p> </p><p>"Oi, shut up. What did you get <em>your </em>idiot and redhead? Hm?" Legend asked, ignoring the glare the other shot him. </p><p> </p><p>"Daggers I <em> made </em> specifically for them." Four huffed and crossed his arms, he glanced towards the other when he noticed the cart stopped moving. </p><p> </p><p>Four gritted his teeth as he saw the pure amusement on Legend's face and <em>knew </em>the other will poke fun.</p><p> </p><p>"What!! It's a good gift!" Four hissed and Legend let out a cackle and started to push the cart.</p><p> </p><p>"I know!" Legend agreed, he <em>does </em>know it. He gave Ravio a similar gift, but that instantly turned into a business invite while Ravio tried to convince him to start a business selling weaponry together. He would like to avoid that. Though, what made him cackle is the fact he called <em>him </em>the dramatic one.</p><p> </p><p>"It <em>is </em>a good gift. But you're calling <em> me </em> dramatic?!"  Legend continued to laugh and Fout was tempted to waste the eggs they bought by slamming them against the other's head. Although he decided against that since one, it will cause <em>too </em>much of a mess, and two, they spent <em>way </em>too much money on this stuff and he won't let any of it go to waste. Even if it would have been <em>so </em>worth it.</p><p> </p><p>He decided to rely on the power of words instead. </p><p> </p><p>"Shut up you—" He paused.</p><p> </p><p>Whatever he was going to say slipped out of his mind as two rushing figures caught his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Is… is that Wars." Four asked quietly and Legend rolled his eyes then followed his gaze.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh don't try to distract me—" Legend smirked then paused when he saw his two brothers run past the fountain, bolting for dear life, while a floating man followed them. "That.. that is Wars. And that is Roolie."</p><p> </p><p>"... Are they being chased."</p><p> </p><p>It sounded more of a statement but Legend did answer it with a groan. "Of course they are. I'm <em> so </em> offended they had the <em> audacity </em>to run off without me." Four could hear the sarcasm dripping in his tone, he would have laughed if it weren't for the pure wrath that bubbled in his chest the moment he realized who exactly followed then.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh cheer up, let's catch up to them." Four grinned and his eyes were flashing with all colors, the brightest were specifically green and purple shades, Legend blinked at that.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh?" </p><p> </p><p>Four arranged their grocery bags then prayed internally to the Goddesses above that the eggs and every other soft material to <em>not </em>break or get ruined. He pushed himself to the front and pointed.</p><p> </p><p>"Consider this revenge." Four cackled, knowing that the other regretted wasting his energy earlier. "Onward my royal steed!" He barked out and Legend grinned.</p><p> </p><p>"I <em> am </em> very Royal." Legend huffed but listened.</p><p> </p><p>"A royal pain, now go!!"</p><p> </p><p>"Oi!"</p><p> </p><p>And they bolted. It was almost theatrical, kind of reminds them of scooby-doo. Hyrule and Warriors were running with the floating man right behind them and the cart right behind him. Soon enough they passed the floating man and caught up to the duo.</p><p> </p><p>"So will you tell us what happened?" Legend asked while Four grabbed the bags they passed to him and arranged them into his already organized grocery bags.</p><p> </p><p>"Why is Tingle following you guys?!" Four hissed as he grabbed the final bag from Hyrule as the trio ran.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh.. Fairy Plushie." Warriors offered, hoping that would clear up the confusion.</p><p> </p><p>It didn't clear <em>all </em>of his confusion but they didn't really have time to figure this out.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"</p><p> </p><p>"Who cares! We need to get y'all away—"</p><p> </p><p>They fell quiet when Four yelped and clung onto the cart.</p><p> </p><p>"LEGEND-" </p><p> </p><p>"SUE ME! I'M TRYING MY BEST." </p><p> </p><p>He let out a groan. "UGH, WAIT." They glanced at one another as Four rummaged through the bags and pulled out the Rubik's cube.</p><p> </p><p>He eyed down the balloon and raised his arm, aiming towards it. Then he shrieked "YEET" which was quickly followed with a pop and the sound of water splashing.</p><p> </p><p>"DID YOU FUCKIN POP THE BALLOON?!" Legend hissed and Four raised his arms in defeat.</p><p> </p><p>"Who cares!!" He yelled back then went back to clinging onto the cart. Warriors glanced towards the bags and Four then at Legend then at Hyrule.</p><p> </p><p>"Geez okay okay- look we have to split up <em> or </em> hide." Warriors mentioned to his three unfortunate brothers.</p><p> </p><p>"How did you guys <em> start </em> this." Legend grumbled then nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Oops?" Hyrule smiled sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>"Goddesses okay—" Four ignored the other's grumbling and focused on Warriors's comment.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh.. shit wait we need to go in a corner— the food and everything! We're bound to fall and it will cause a <em> mess </em>." He gestured towards the already bouncing bags that he tried to contain.</p><p> </p><p>"I know a place-" Legend instantly spoke up and made a sharp left turn that caused them to drift a little and Four had to use his weight to try to balance it while trying to hold the bags so they don't end up flying. It didn't do much but Warriors did help support them by grabbing the cart and hanging onto it with Legend, both of them pushing it together.</p><p> </p><p>Legend did wordlessly pass the cart to Warriors, who continued to push it while Four watched their backs as Legend guided them.</p><p> </p><p>After a bunch of turns, they reached a door with a huge sign that specifically informed them that it's not allowed to enter. Fortunately, they all pretended to not see it and accept the "This sign can't stop me cause I can't read!" mindset.</p><p> </p><p>"Legend, what is this." Hyrule frowned as they quietly entered, helping Four down from the cart while Legend closed the door behind them.</p><p> </p><p>"Backstage, it's a theater, used to come here to watch Marin sing and perform." Legend informed them as he took a step back then sat on the floor along with Warriors who was sprawled on the ground wheezing. Hyrule panted as he sat down as well, joining them in their sweaty mess. </p><p> </p><p>"She told me it would be empty." Legend wheezed out and Four took it as his cue to pass water bottles around to them. </p><p> </p><p>As they panted and tried to regain their energy, Four leaned his head against the door and heard people running ahead and then quiet. After minutes of silence, he let out a relieved sigh.</p><p> </p><p>Hyrule pushed himself up to check on the toy, frowning a little as he saw the toy's leg ripped and some cotton. "I bought it and it's <em> already </em> ruined.." Hyrule frowned then sighed and nodded. They all shared pitiful glances towards him.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, okay.. you guys move. I'll take care of these things." Four instructed as he gestured to the cart and Hyrule frowned, speaking up after taking a huge gulp of water.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p> </p><p>"<em> Yes and don't argue with me, we have no time for this. </em>" Four hissed and they all paused then nodded, all three obviously against the idea but giving in anyway.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Sir." Legend gave him a lazy grin that made him roll his eyes. He accepted Hyrule's outstretched hand to pull him up before they both pulled Warriors up.</p><p> </p><p>"Now go!!" Four watched them walk away, Warriors turning to throw the keys to the car to him before trying to be as sneaky as he could with Legend in the front, Hyrule behind him, and him at the very back.</p><p> </p><p>"Goddesses.." He muttered as he pulled out his phone, rapidly tapping the screen, and then a small ping was heard.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Uh…"</p><p> </p><p>Warriors blinked, his surprise turning to amusement as he gave the crowd his confident smile while he whispered to Legend, not taking his eyes off of the silent crowd. Both confused at each other's existence.</p><p> </p><p>"You said it will be empty—"</p><p> </p><p>"I thought it will be— she said it will be empty on Friday..." Legend whispered back with a frown and furrowed eyebrows. Hyrule was the first to break eye contact with the crowd to face him, whispering quietly.</p><p> </p><p>"... Legend, it's <em> Thursday </em>."</p><p> </p><p>"... <em> Oh </em>."</p><p> </p><p>Warriors didn't know if he wanted to laugh over this or facepalm and groan over their pitiful situation. He didn't get to decide as a person from the crowd yelled who the hell were they. His ear twitched when he heard Legend clear his throat and watched him walk up with arms spread out.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello theater-loving Guests!"</p><p> </p><p>He greeted, voice booming and echoing, and both Hyrule and Warriors glanced to one another, seeming to have the same confusion as they shrugged and followed the other's lead.</p><p> </p><p>"Now, I'm sure you're here for a particular event—" Legend trailed off and his eyes bounced towards one of the posters, trying to read every single one before he continued and tried to observe what the crowd wore, hoping to find some merchandise to hint towards what the act is about. "We..! Are the flame-o hotman trio! The flame tricksters!!" He grinned as he shot them finger guns.</p><p> </p><p>"Avatar..?" Warriors whispered but Legend ignored him as the crowd let out a rather confused but curious cheer.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes! Thank you! Ahem, but there <em> is </em> an issue.." Legend frowned, looking remorseful with downcast eyes and a frown. His expression caused the crowd's cheering to end and they glanced at one another with confusion. </p><p> </p><p>"We.. do not have the materials for our act.." He informed them, "No magic rods or any of it.." He continued and he elbowed Warriors who instantly looked remorseful as well as Hyrule, who nodded with closed eyes and pout.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes.. my brother has forgotten our materials at home.." Warriors lamented as he threw an arm around Legend's shoulders "It was going to be the most epic thing too! How <em> dare </em> you brother!" He wailed then buried his face into the other's head and continued his wailing. </p><p> </p><p>"So!" Hyrule clapped as he spoke awkwardly, Legend could feel it just from the way other's voice had a hint of hesitation. "We shall be off, whoever next will take over and—" Hyrule tried to excuse as he began to push Legend and Warriors towards the stairs so they could leave.</p><p> </p><p>That is until multiple members from the crowd raised and held their own magic rods up to them, causing them all to smile nervously and internally question <em>why </em>they had them in the first place.. and Where did they hide them, what the hell-</p><p> </p><p>"I see.."</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Four paced as his phone's ringtone served as background noise to his racing mind. He gritted his teeth, almost anxious over the thought of being caught. Sure, he already had an idea of <em>what </em>to do if worst comes to worst, already made a plan, but he <em>really </em>hoped that it won't come to that.</p><p> </p><p>His pacing stopped when the ringtone was replaced with an all too familiar voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey," Four grinned, he knew the other didn't see it but he was more than relieved to hear his once-was-an-enemy-now-best-friend answer his call.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh— wait as <em> much </em> as I'd love to hear about how you just kicked their ass." He paused for a moment then blew a raspberry while rolling his eyes, "Oh shut up. You know I love talking to you." </p><p> </p><p>He laughed then sighed as his smile turned into a frown. "I need a favor, can you please get over here?"</p><p> </p><p>He paused then flushed red as he glared, pouting a little. "... No.." He denied and then let out a groan.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay <em>okay</em>, you know me too well. Yes, I got in trouble with security again— Shut up!" Four let out a laugh, failing to stay composed. "Come on, I <em> already </em> shared my location with you!"</p><p> </p><p>"And I'm <em> already </em> here."</p><p> </p><p>Four jumped when he heard him both from the phone and in real life, he instantly turned and let out a gasp at the sight of his friend showing up with a toothy grin and then ended the call.</p><p> </p><p>"Shadow!" </p><p> </p><p>"Hey," Shadow hummed then paused then flipped him off. "And fuck you. Did you <em> have </em> to get in trouble while <em> I </em> was winning that chess match?" He whined and Four's glee turned to disappointment. He knew the other won't let him live this down for a long long time.</p><p> </p><p>"Vaati was losing! Losing embarrassingly!" Shadow exclaimed as he threw his arms up. Although only now did he look him up and down then up again and their eyes locked, Shadow could see the disappointment radiate from him and that made him <em>cackle</em>. He loved getting to rile the other up, he rarely managed to do it nowadays so this? He will cherish this.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you have to come wearing your PJs?"</p><p> </p><p>"I was too lazy."</p><p> </p><p>"And had to wear the dragon slippers?"</p><p> </p><p>"Again, I was lazy."</p><p> </p><p>"Aren't you cold?"</p><p> </p><p>"If I get cold, I'm borrowing your hoodie."</p><p> </p><p>"No."</p><p> </p><p>"Liar."</p><p> </p><p>"Ugh... Yeah, I lied I will give you my hoodie. You're lucky I wore an undershirt this time." Four rolled his eyes at him but pushed that aside. He instead shifted his attention to the very thing he <em>needed </em>them to focus on. Shadow seemed to have the same idea as if their thought process was on a similar wavelength.</p><p> </p><p>"So, what's the task, sir short-a-lot." He asked with a smirk, his fang barely visible. He ignored the weak glare the other sent his way, his smirk turning into a wide grin. He <em>knew </em>the other wanted to stay serious and composed but was <em>definitely </em>holding back a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"I just need you to help me get this stuff to the car." Four instructed then paused, "<em>Then </em> you can go off and mess with Vaati, please?" </p><p> </p><p>Shadow tapped his chin, definitely stalling <em>just </em>to mess with him. He could already tell the other's patience was running thing. ".. Mmmmm… well… as <em>good </em>as that sounds. Nah, I would like—" Shadow was cut off as they heard loud yet messy applause that <em>hurt </em>to hear.</p><p> </p><p>Their eyes locked once more and Shadow could <em>hear </em>the argument that ran in the other's mind and he could tell that his friend felt nothing but pain and exhaustion.</p><p> </p><p>".. your friends?" He asked with a snicker.</p><p> </p><p>"Unfortunately." Four admitted, a small twitch of a smile at the sound of the other's cackle. "I'll make it up to you later, can you help me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Pff, eh you owe me now. But for now.." He shrugged then gestured vaguely to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yeah, <em>yeah </em>." </p><p> </p><p>Shadow could already tell what the other was planning and he caught both the keys and phone the other threw towards him. A toothy grin on his face as he watched white light surround the other and he had to shield his eyes for a bit. Then the light turned into four colors and one turned into four.</p><p> </p><p>"You know... I forgot how much I loved seeing magical boy transformation you got going on." Shadow stated with a smirk. It definitely earned him an eye-roll from Green, an amused snort from Vio, a raised eyebrow from Blue, and a beaming smile from Red. Shadow noted that the four's white hoodies now had a gradient of each of their respective color except more pastel and he wondered if he should get a black hoodie with a white gradient in an opposite way just to follow the pattern.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh hush." Vio laughed and Shadow shrugged, almost going into a full witty banter with him until Green cleared his throat.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, Red you will go with Shadow ok?" He split up the work and Red beamed at that, instantly sliding to stand by Shadow and it amused the shade how the other could barely contain his excitement as he swayed and swung his arms.</p><p> </p><p>"The rest of us will deal with Tingle." Green continued and the other two nodded before Blue raised a hand up.</p><p> </p><p>"Do I get to use my hammer?" He asked and shifted the attention to himself, attention filled with a variety of emotions. Disapproval on Green's face, Vio's amusement hidden behind exhaustion, the 'Impressed but questioning your choices.' look Shadow shot him, and Red's confusion.</p><p> </p><p>"... wait you brought your hammer..?" Red asked and with that Blue pulled the weapon out of his hood. Causing them all to stare in silence before he gave them a thumbs up and half of the group groaned while the other half snickered.</p><p> </p><p>"... He brought his hammer." Vio rubbed his temples.</p><p> </p><p>"How did you even <em> do </em> that?" Green hissed, the shrug was <em>not </em>a valid answer.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The trio guided the crowd out into a clearing, trying to avoid the security and the crowd was kind enough to shield them just for the sake of entertainment.</p><p> </p><p>Now they were outside and the whole crowd surrounded them, giving them enough space to watch from a safe distance then another step back just in case. Except for the few individuals with the magical items that they held out to them.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you have to choose that Avatar phrase..?" Warriors whispered to Legend as he spun the two identical fire rods, already having experience from school. Wild, Sky, and him would have <em>not survived</em> that knight academy if they didn't have each other, Wild was skilled with ranged weapons, Sky was the best swordsman between them, and <em>he </em>was the best at planning and balancing their skills and tasks. Helping them all grow stronger, he wasn't a master swordsman nor was he the best archer, but he very much preferred being a jack of all trades than a master of one.</p><p> </p><p>He passed one to Legend while Hyrule chattered with one of the members. "Hey, it's a classic! Marin loves it, Ravio too!" Legend argued and Warriors let out a hum.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't blame you guys, honestly." He agreed.</p><p> </p><p>"Mhm, Ravio wanted to go as Sokka next Halloween, Marin said she'll dress up as Suki and I'll be-"</p><p> </p><p>"Zuko?" Warriors cut him off as Hyrule joined them with a sword in his hand, ears perking up when he realized they were matching characters to one another. He liked those little games, it was always fun.</p><p> </p><p>"Wh— do I <em> really </em> give off Zuko vibes?" Legend frowned, Hyrule grinned at that then pointed.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, and your uncle has uncle Iroh vibes too. Except instead of tea it's apples." Hyrule beamed and Warriors let out a cackle while Legend frowned as the realization sunk in.</p><p> </p><p>"Roolie what—" He whispered but they went into position, all three standing side by side, right to left, Warriors, Hyrule, and Legend.</p><p> </p><p>Surely it wasn't the time to have a conversation and they should focus, but their conversation was amusing and it did spark some laughter at their reactions and banter.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait come to think of it, Legend you're Mai and Roolie is Ty Lee— Emo and his bubbly bean!" Warriors grinned as he pointed the rod to his right while Legend did the same to the left and Hyrule pointed towards the sky.</p><p> </p><p>"What does that leave you?" Legend hissed but his comment was drowned out as fire sparked to life and he aimed up so his fire would join Hyrule's and Warriors did the same, trying to be as synchronized as they could be while the sword's fire continued to grow. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm fuckin Korra-" Warriors hissed to Legend, who rolled his eyes, as they passed each other while Hyrule stood in the center.</p><p> </p><p>"That's the sequel dumbass-" Legend argued and Hyrule jumped back as soon as the duo jumped aside and sliced the air, the flames getting close to the crowd but not enough. Hyrule let out a relieved sigh and made note to not try that stunt again.</p><p> </p><p>"Still the same series!" Hyrule added and Legend shrugged as he and Warriors tried to match their timing as they shot flames to the sky.</p><p> </p><p>"Ugh fine, wait uh.." Warriors frowned as they did repeat their 'routine' except they were back on their original side again, minus Hyrule's early trick. It was mostly hopeful guess following a vague plan made by Legend and Warriors on the fly.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Yue. Wait- Goddesses, I dunno.." Warriors hummed with uncertainty.</p><p> </p><p>"Nah, Yue is Time." Legend argued and they stopped their fire show to turn and help boost Hyrule up where he stood and aimed the sword up and the fire was bigger than the one they saw at first. Then they aimed to the sides once more and shot more flames.</p><p> </p><p>"Ugh.. wait, I'm Roku!" Warriors exclaimed as they ceremoniously helped Hyrule down by giving him a small boost up to the sky and moved to create a flame around them, a circle of fire. Hyrule started to ignore their conversation, he was mostly wondering over if a professional watched them and how they were probably doing some silly mistakes. He didn't really care over that though, his only concern was no one gets hurt somehow. Other than that, it was <em>pretty </em>fun for him.</p><p> </p><p>"Why."</p><p> </p><p>"Dragons and I just vibe."</p><p> </p><p>Legend opened his mouth to argue then closed it and sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"<em> Oh </em>. Okay that makes sense."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Y'all I find it.. concerning you would fight.. <em> him</em>..?" Blue spoke up from behind the bushes they used as their hiding spot, watching their target talk to security and waving them off. His voice growing quieter when Green hissed to him to quiet down, not without a glare though!</p><p> </p><p>Despite the fact they were one, memories, especially from another's perspective, were incredibly vague. All Blue could recall from this man was irritation and he could <em>not </em>tell what was the source of it. When they did speak of it, Green and Vio were the ones who took charge while Red and him were left confused.</p><p> </p><p>"He's some weird-ass man with questionable style… or he's just dressed as Santa's elves." </p><p> </p><p>"Remember how once we were planning to take Shadow and Dot to that one restaurant?" Vio whispered and Blue nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah? You left me and Red to stall? You still owe me, by the way. Roughhousing with Shadow was <em> exhausting </em> .. fun but <em> still </em>." He hissed and Green rolled his eyes and continued Vio's explanation.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah well, you know how we made a change of plans?" </p><p> </p><p>"Mhm."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, it was cause <em> he </em> wouldn't leave us be and was overall too nosey.. and judgemental." Green hissed then paused and snickered as he shot Vio a knowing glance. "God I remember you using the hammer as a golf club and fighting him." </p><p> </p><p>"Oops?" Vio flushed red as he smiled sheepishly. Blue paused as his eyebrows furrowed when he realized they only had <em> one </em> hammer, <em> his </em>hammer.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait.. <em>whose </em> hammer?" He hissed and then groaned when Vio avoided his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"... Oops..?" Vio repeated, looking at him for a moment then away. Green could sense Blue was moments away from arguing and yelling and chose to talk right away.</p><p> </p><p>"Anyway, let's just talk to him." Green mentioned now that the man was for sure alone, his tone was full of pained dread. Blue grumbled quietly as he followed with crossed arms and Vio internally thanked the Golden Goddesses for Green's existence.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello sir, nice to see you again." Green spoke up and before the man even opened his mouth. Blue could feel an uncomfortable and definitely annoyed atmosphere from them. </p><p> </p><p>"I am uncomfortable with the atmosphere created in this mall.." Blue whispered quietly to himself.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah! We're matching!!" the man pointed towards Green, ignoring the other's remark and Vio's glare.</p><p> </p><p>"Er.. yes.. we are.. um-"  Green struggled to find the words and Vio cut him off.</p><p> </p><p>"Sir, can you leave us alone." Vio stated bluntly and only then the man realized who they were and his eyes narrowed.</p><p> </p><p>"No, they took <em>my </em>stuff. Stealing is wrong." He stated and Blue frowned, irritation started to bubble at the accusation.</p><p> </p><p>"Wh— wait, they did <em> not </em> steal?" Blue argued and the man shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, they did! I paid for it!" He exclaimed loudly, Blue's eye twitched. "<em>No?</em> My brother paid for it. We have the receipt." Vio argued, almost feeling bad Blue now has experience with this man and could join their dreaded 'dealt with this man' club.</p><p> </p><p>"No, you do not." He denied and Green's polite smile started to fall apart as his eye twitched.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, we do." Vio repeated and the man shook his head once more.</p><p> </p><p>"No."</p><p> </p><p>"Listen here you lil sh—" Blue hissed and the man glared.</p><p> </p><p>"SecuRITY!!" He yelled and panic took hold of them.</p><p> </p><p>"SHUT UP SH—" Blue hissed before Green yanked him back and swiftly Vio grabbed the other's hammer from his hood. The duo stood there gaping as the man slammed a wall, they all made a mental note to never come back to this mall.</p><p> </p><p>"Vio." Green slowly turned to Vio who dropped the hammer and folded his arms behind his back, almost as if to hide the 'evidence' from them.</p><p> </p><p>"I panicked." Vio admitted. Blue didn't know if he was <em>proud </em>or terrified.</p><p> </p><p>Whatever it was, it didn't last for long as it turned into confusion when he saw Green approach the man.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh.. wait." Green frowned</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing?" Vio asked as he helped push the hammer back into the hood.</p><p> </p><p>"Listen, he won't leave us be, so—" Green glanced around then ran into a store for two minutes before walking out with a fairy patterned scarf. He crouched down and placed it around the man's shoulders and Blue snorted.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, this guy will try to distract him by giving him some gift.</p><p> </p><p>"There." Green clapped and joined the other two.</p><p> </p><p>"That could work." Vio grinned and the trio bolted.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"God and when you two caught me—" Hyrule recounted the events that happened mere moments ago, gushing and skipping barely containing the adrenaline in him as they walked in the parking lot.</p><p> </p><p>"Seriously, Legend how do you know how to put on an act?" Warriors grinned while Legend smirked and shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>"Eh.. you pick up a few things when you got two curious idiots that love to try new things." Legend snickered before sighing as he slouched, "Some of them happen to be cheerleading." He nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Pfft. Can't believe they convince you easily. You're usually not motivated to try these things."</p><p> </p><p>"I get lazy! Sue me!" Legend threw his hands up, "But I liked it! It looked fun and shit!"</p><p> </p><p>"Good for you!" Warriors snickered before looking at his phone, member of the crowd added him on picto-gram just to send photos of their act and Warriors <em>needed </em>to see them.</p><p> </p><p>And he was pleased with it. That old man, Pikango, was a <em> great </em>photographer, he was <em>impressed</em>. His delight sparked curiosity as the other two tried to sneak a peek and much like the pretty boy, they were also impressed. Legend lightly punched his arm as he told him to send the pictures to him as well.</p><p> </p><p>"But please thank them, it saved us." Hyrule reminded, gratitude and happiness clear in his chirpy tone. Legend let out a sigh but nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"I will."</p><p> </p><p>They did pause when they heard someone clear his throat and shifted their attention to the short boy that sat on the roof of the car.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Shadow!!" Hyrule was the first to notice, waving as Warriors blinked and looked up before grinning.</p><p> </p><p>He and Shadow did <em>not </em>vibe at the start. He was a little shit and Warriors wasn't in the best moods the day they met, but they started to hang out and when they found out both of them loved and thought dragons are <em>incredible</em>, their bond grew stronger and they couldn't stop talking about them.</p><p> </p><p><em>That</em> led to Shadow introducing him to Volga and now he will forever cherish the short boy and support him.</p><p> </p><p>"Hm!" Warriors perked up and waved, Shadow shot him his signature smirk as he gave him a two-finger salute before throwing the keys to him.</p><p> </p><p>Legend was the last to greet him, giving him a nod, and once they were done acknowledging his existence, Shadow jumped off the car and onto the ground. </p><p> </p><p>"Hello hello, if you're wondering. Four is on his way, dealing with a few things." Shadow excused then his ear twitched and his eyes widened as his smirk turned into a genuine smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, nevermind here he comes." Shadow pointed towards him. Four's walk turned into a jog then back to a walk as soon as he reached them and he panted.</p><p> </p><p>"What did you do." Legend whispered, amusement was obvious but they could all sense a hint of concern at the slouching boy.</p><p> </p><p>"Tingle gets on my nerves." Four admitted as he straightened his back and wheezed. "Ran everywhere just to get things <em> done </em>."</p><p> </p><p>He brushed off the apologetic and sympathetic glances the others shot him, waving them off.</p><p> </p><p>"Anyway, I'm stealing him away." Shadow whistles as he threw an arm around his exhausted friend.</p><p> </p><p>"See ya next week~! Oh, say hi to Ravio for me." Shadow grinned, focusing on Legend when he spoke the last sentence. </p><p> </p><p>Then magic surrounded them and they vanished, the trio waved until they're no longer there.</p><p> </p><p>"... Is anyone going to ask why Shadow was in pajamas?"</p><p> </p><p>"Honestly I was mostly jealous."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"I hate you so much."</p><p> </p><p>It was the day! The get-together! They were supposed to meet at the farm, but because of inviting <em>too </em>many people and <em>multiple </em>saying they're coming last minute and some were bringing their loved ones with them.</p><p> </p><p>Their group chat continued to buzz and light up until three in the morning with them questioning where and what and when and—</p><p> </p><p>And in a last-minute decision, Lullaby became a Godsend blessing and organized it. They're all meeting up at her mansion and she, with Dusk's and Fable's help, organized the whole thing. And here he was, sitting right next to his figurative sibling with a cheeky smile as he batted his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on Artemis, it's <em>beautiful</em>. Come on, have some spirit, and wear it for me." He pouted and he ignored the glare she sent his way.</p><p> </p><p>"Ughh.. fine." She grumbled as she pulled over her head and wore the yellow sweater, which was definitely itchy <em>and </em>painful to look at, with the picture of the Grinch right in the center.</p><p> </p><p>"I think she looks stunning." Linkle perked up with a smile as she held the Cucco statue in her hands, she was gushing over it earlier and said thank you to Sky instead of Warriors which led to an overdramatic monologue from him.</p><p> </p><p>"Guys, Video chat with Wind come on!" Hyrule ran into the living room, showing them the tablet where they could see Wind's face too close.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh hey, bud!" Warriors grinned and he winced when he heard how high the volume was.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi!!! Grandma says happy holidays!" Wind grinned then somehow his smile brightened when he saw Artemis and waved. "Oh, Aryll loves the gift you got her, Ma'am!" He admitted before yelling for his sister to come join.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, I'm glad!!" Artemis laughed as two more individuals joined them. Aryll beamed and said thank you before rushing off to get her toys to show her. Tetra glanced into the tablet then paused and pulled it from Wind, they can hear an off-screen yell from him, and she squinted her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Artemis, what the fuck are you wearing." Tetra questioned but before the woman got to answer Hyrule let out a gasp.</p><p> </p><p>"OH, <em>THAT </em> is why you were familiar!!!" He exclaimed, his realization made the short girl laugh and nod.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you lose balloon man?"</p><p> </p><p>"Balloon man?" Artemis glanced towards Warriors who waved and dismissed.</p><p> </p><p>"Story for another time. Anyway! Do you like her sweater?" He instead asked as he held the tablet so Hyrule could rest from holding it in a weird angle to have them all in view.</p><p> </p><p>"It's <em> ugly </em>."</p><p> </p><p>"That's the whole point." Warriors grinned. It was then the rest, who took over the kitchen, joined them and the room got a little crowded and caused Flora, Dawn, and Aurora to move to another room to avoid the noise.</p><p> </p><p>"Wild kicked us out." Legend spoke up with a sigh, "Apparently we are <em> too </em> noisy for them."</p><p> </p><p>"YOU ARE!" They heard Wild yell from inside followed by giggles from Malon, Marin, and Lullaby as they organized and helped set the food. The door closed for a few moments then Time got pushed out of the room by Marin and Lullaby, both laughing as he stumbled out and then rested his hands on his hips and frowned.</p><p> </p><p>"You mess up <em> one </em> time.." Legend could hear the tallest man mutter and he snickered. They quickly ignored him as they all focused on what they were originally doing in the kitchen, which was watching Midna and Twilight arm wrestle while they made bets. So far Ravio was winning, his guess was Midna will win the first round, then Twilight, then Midna. The second closest to winning was Fable herself, who guessed Midna then Twilight then Twilight once more. They're on their last round and it was <em>too </em>interesting to ignore. Especially with the witty banter they had going on while Dusk rolled her eyes but stayed to referee. Hyrule almost joined the betting trio before his ears perked up at the sound of knocking and yelled he got it. He definitely slowed down when he heard Time yell 'No running!'</p><p> </p><p>He had a crooked smile on his face as he opened the door for their visitors. His face brightening up as he moved out of the way for them.</p><p> </p><p>"Good evening, happy holidays fellas!" Hyrule beamed and Four smiled softly but hurriedly walked in as he hugging himself as he shivered, he let out a pleased satisfied sigh at the warmth of the mansion.</p><p> </p><p>Shadow pushed him aside and walked with a huge grin and his walk had a little skip in it, a little bounce in it. </p><p> </p><p>"Merry Crisis!!"</p><p> </p><p>"Merry Chrysler!" Ravio instantly answered, as if on instinct, then paused at the sight of his cousin. "Why are you wearing sunglasses in the evening?"</p><p> </p><p>"Fashion statement." He stuck out his tongue as he pushed the glasses up to rest on his head.</p><p> </p><p>"We brought drinks~!" Dot beamed as she held up a bag full of drinks. She passed it towards Shadow as she worked on taking off her coat with Four's help then adjusted her bow and patted her skirt.</p><p> </p><p>"It's mixed berries…" Four sighed as he watched Ravio guide Shadow to the kitchen, Four almost shook his head in amusement when he noticed the smallest hint of nervousness in the other. He knew the other was nervous spending time here, especially since this is the first time he spent it with them, but he knew he was in safe hands.</p><p> </p><p>"UGH—" </p><p> </p><p>That was followed by a slam then a cheer and a groan and it definitely caught his attention. He raised an eyebrow and Hyrule shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>"I win!!" Midna grinned and Twilight laughed and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"What is going on over there." He whispered as Hyrule closed the door.</p><p> </p><p>"Betting and arm-wrestling matches. If I'm right, Midna just defeated Twilight." He informed him and they heard Fable groan.</p><p> </p><p>"She did!" Fable confirmed with a whine and the twili lady had her arms raised as she cackled while Dusk stifled a laugh before leaving, going to join the more quiet bunch of the group in the room. Sky and Sun.</p><p> </p><p>The sweethearts were actually quite chatty, but at the moment they weren't. How can they when Sky was passed out with his head on her lap, curled in a blanket, that was gifted to him by Time, and quietly snoring while she patted his head and hummed. Dusk was internally grateful for Fable's idea to spread out a carpet and put multiple pillows to sit on. It would have been difficult to find a place for everyone to sit. Dusk and Sun grinned at each other as she joined them and quietly whispered to one another.</p><p> </p><p>"Told ya," Hyrule whispered as the duo joined them. Four almost excused himself to go find where Shadow ran off to, he was spending <em>way </em>too much time in the kitchen and he might have gotten anxious over him. He knew the other liked the attention but easily got overwhelmed.</p><p> </p><p>That is until he saw him get dragged out by Dot, who rushed towards three other girls, Flora, Aurora, and Dawn aka Hyrule's childhood friends. He snorted when he saw the other stumble before awkwardly standing then stretching his arm out like a robot.</p><p> </p><p>Although when he saw Fable and Midna settle into having their own arm-wrestling match, he got distracted.</p><p> </p><p>"Kick her ass!" </p><p> </p><p>"Language!!" Time hissed from the couch.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you for supporting me Leg-"</p><p> </p><p>"I was cheering for Midna."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh fuck you-"</p><p> </p><p>Four ignored them, instead he asked "Where's Wild anyway?" to the group.</p><p> </p><p>"In the kitchen, don't go in there." Legend advised and Four nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, I'm a little upset cause I made a sword for him too, one that I'm <em> sure </em> he won't break.." He whispered and then let ough a sigh as he admitted "But I accidentally forgot it at home while rushing.." He whined and Legend raised an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>"Are <em> all </em> of your gifts weapons?"</p><p> </p><p>"... No.. some are mugs—"</p><p> </p><p>"Who gives mugs as gifts." Ravio raised an eyebrow, teasing the short boy, as he joined the small circle with two cups of steaming hot chocolate and Four let out a groan. Ravio snorted at that as he passed Legend a cup of hot chocolate.</p><p> </p><p>"Listen! It's either sword or mugs or sweaters! What do you want from me!"</p><p> </p><p>"Gah, thank you for reminding me!" Ravio slapped his forehead "Link, so how about that partnership?" He asked with a grin that instantly fell when Legend took this as a sign to act like he's drinking.</p><p> </p><p>"I know you're not drinking. It's too hot. You wouldn't burn your tongue."</p><p> </p><p>Four snickered as Ravio grabbed his sleeve and dragged him to the side, both whispering— arguing over what to do. He <em>almost </em>felt bad for him.</p><p> </p><p>"Eh, tomorrow we are going to brunch together anyway. You can give it to him then?" Hyrule brought them back to the topic they got sidetracked from and tried to cheer him up.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh wait tomorrow?" Warriors passed the tablet to Artemis who passed it to Linkle who was having an interesting talk about farms and cuccos with Time. Their talk was put on hold as Wind beamed and chattered away with the parental figure of the group while Linkle helped him with managing the tablet and not clicking the wrong icon.</p><p> </p><p>Hyrule nodded then pouted when he saw Warriors facepalm and mumble a string of curse words.</p><p> </p><p>"Shoot... I was going to see Volga tomorrow, we couldn't spend it together today so we made plans to open gifts tomorrow and had our whole day planned.." Warriors let out a huge sigh, they could tell he was feeling guilty for missing out but they <em> know </em> that deep down he really wanted to spend time with the other.</p><p> </p><p>"Eh, it's aight." Four tried to reassure.</p><p> </p><p>"I guess.."</p><p> </p><p>"Speaking of gifts!" Legend joined back into the conversation with Ravio nodding behind him. From what Four could tell, Ravio won the debate and there might be a new shop opening. "My oh so dramatic brother, I have gotten you a gift." </p><p> </p><p>Warriors blinked then narrowed his eyes, "Why are you talking like that." He paused then frowned then grinned. "Never mind! <em> Oh? </em>"</p><p> </p><p>"Mhm!!"</p><p> </p><p>"Here it is." He dropped a soft package on his lap and then crossed his arms, smirking as the other opened it <em>too </em>slowly. That annoyed him for a second, he knew the other was messing with him.</p><p> </p><p>"Open it already, dumbass."</p><p> </p><p>And he did.</p><p> </p><p>Warriors smile turned into a pout and he looked up at him with confusion. "You got me a scarf?" He asked with a raised eyebrow then frowned.  "I thought it was.."</p><p> </p><p>"An ugly sweater?" Legend finished and Warriors nodded slowly.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah my <em>poor </em> naive brother, <em> that </em>was a setup. <em> This </em> is your gift." Legend snickered as he smacked his head before walking towards the kitchen. Warriors rubbed his head as he frowned then narrowed his eyes then looked up towards Hyrule.</p><p> </p><p>Hyrule smiled innocently as he waved.</p><p> </p><p>The boy was in on it as well.</p><p> </p><p>"This is a gift from both of you isn't it."</p><p> </p><p>Hyrule nodded and a big smile broke out on his face, no longer containing it and allowing himself to look excited. "Do you like it?!"</p><p> </p><p>"It's <em>fine</em>. Betrayed but <em> I love it </em> ." Warriors quickly brushed off as he wrapped the blue scarf around his shoulders then checked using his phone. "Oh, I look <em> stunning </em>."</p><p> </p><p>"I made it~!" Ravio added, "Kidding. I <em> helped </em> Legend make it. We're matching now!" He tugged on his own scarf.</p><p> </p><p>Warriors nodded then got up and rushed after Legend. Throwing an arm around his shoulder and ruffling his hair. </p><p> </p><p>"THANK YOU, BASTARD."</p><p> </p><p>"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND YOU'RE WELCOME."</p><p> </p><p>"He likes it." Hyrule grinned and Ravio sighed but nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah! Speaking off sewing and all.." Four hummed before pulling out the small familiar plushie toy, grinning as Hyrule beamed and grabbed it.</p><p> </p><p>"I tried to fix it!"</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you!!! Oh, thank you.." Hyrule grinned at him and Four shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>"Eh, don't mention it."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope y'all had safe holidays and see ya next time!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>